What's in a Name
by emjohnson
Summary: Elizabeth and Jack prepare for their next adventure...a baby! But what about a name? Fluff! 2 Parts! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**This has been a work in progress for awhile. Who doesn't love a baby story! It's in two parts but DONE. Enjoy**

"Daisy?"

"She's not a flower."

"Mirabelle?"

She sighed. "I had a friend by that name."

His eyes lit up.

She gave him a look. "…and then she decided I wasn't rich enough."

He embraced her for a moment. "I'm sorry. That's terrible."

Elizabeth looked down at the books. "Not as terrible as her family losing all their money in shady business dealings."

"….how about Constance?"

He went back to the box of old clothes. "Ehh, my great aunt was Constance. She was a mean old woman."

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"…what about Michael?"

He looked up.

"What happened to a girl?"

She shrugged and made another pile. "I don't know, we have to consider it."

"I was getting used to a girl."

She shuffled closer to him as he made a pouty face.

"A daddy's girl already?"

He took her hands and intertwined them.

"Maybe because I never had a sister."

She smiled. "I never had a brother."

He kissed her nose causing her to giggle.

"…Ethel?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "You know how I feel about that name."

He nodded and quickly gave her raspberries on her neck since it was exposed, causing to Elizabeth to shriek in surprise and excitement as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her stomach getting in the way just a bit, causing him to fall back on his heels and fall straight back with her falling on top of him.

"See that's what you get!"

He laughed and moved the pieces of hair out of her face as he lowered his voice, "I will gladly take it."

Just then he felt her strain and his face changed. "Are you all right?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes of course. Baby Thornton decided she was done being knocked around."

Concerned he helped her back up. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry…I didn't mean."

Her hand went up. "You are such a worrier."

"That's kind of my job to worry."

She gave him a playful side eye as she stood. "Just wait till this little one actually is out in the world."

"Let's not get too far ahead."

Jack went to pick up the pile of books when Elizabeth stopped him. "Jack, please keep those separate. One is for the students, the other for Baby Thornton."

He looked back and gave her a look. "Baby Thornton?"

"Well that's the only name we both agree on."

He chuckled as he placed one pile of books on the nightstand.

"True."

Just then there was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Jack, Elizabeth?"

Jack went to the doorway. "Abigail. Come in, we are just in the babies room."

She entered with a basket. "How are we doing today?"

Elizabeth went to her to give her a half hug. "Good, working on a few things."

Abigail looked around the room. "Wonderful. Well I just came to bring some goodies leftover from today's baking."

Jack took the basket and smiled. "You don't have to keep doing this for us Abigail."

They all walked into the kitchen. "The last thing you need to worry about is cooking Elizabeth, and Jack, you are too busy working."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

She nodded. "No thank you. I have plans but you both enjoy."

Jack waved goodbye as Abigail made her way to the doorway and Elizabeth followed her outside where the sun was setting. It was comfortable with the breeze as they both stood on the landing.

"How are you feeling Elizabeth?"

She smiled as she gently rubbed her stomach. "I feel good. This little one is keeping me busy but so is that one too…." as she looked back to Jack.

Abigail chuckled. "My Noah was a bit of a worrier with Peter."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide. "Yes! He is always in my way, making sure I'm ok…it drives me a bit crazy."

"Hmmm, totally normal." She gently rubbed Elizabeth's arm. "And I hate to tell you but it only gets worse."

Elizabeth sighed in acknowledgement. "Well, maybe that will get us off the baby name train for awhile."

Abigail's ears perked up. "Ah yes. The great debate."

Elizabeth folded her arms. "The scourge of our times. "

The woman both laughed and it must have triggered Jack as he came out. "What's so funny you two?"

They turned to him and went tight-lipped. "Nothing."

He rolled his eyes. "Duly noted."

They watched him go back into the house and then they laughed again.

"All right I'm off. Have a wonderful evening and I will see you tomorrow."

She nodded. "Of course."

They exchanged a hug as Abigail gently pressed her hand to her stomach. "You be good for your ma and pa."

Elizabeth smiled as she watched Abigail walk down the hill.

She stood for just a little bit, letting the breeze cool her off and then she turned to see Jack setting the table. She smiled and entered the house slowly.

After dinner they both sat on the couch, with Elizabeth's legs across Jack's lap. She was reading a Jane Austen and he was sketching.

She watched him as he sketched, not sure what he was creating but he was deep into it as his eyes were intense and his brow was furrowed, and his pencil was tight in his hand. A few pieces hung in their home, one in the living room of the town and another in the bedroom of the two of them out on the hill where he proposed marriage.

It was drawn from memory which made it much more special to her.

"Jack?"

He looked up quickly in concern, which caused her to smile.

"Must you think I'm always in peril?"

He took the pencil and put it behind his ear as he gently rubbed her legs. "Sorry, it's my nature."

"I know and I love you for caring. How about Jane?"

He sighed. "Every time you read the classics you always think that's the name."

"It's a nice name."

He nodded. "It is."

"But not the one you were thinking?"

"Well…" He sighed. "You have me thinking…"

Intrigued she put the book on top of her very round belly. "And?"

He smirked. "I think Charles is the perfect name."

Shocked, her eyes widened. "Jack Edward!"

He laughed and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Love you."

She pretended to be upset at him as she crossed her arms. "Silly Mountie."

He went back to rubbing her legs as they both looked at Rip at their feet, fast asleep.

"To think Rip has no idea how much his life will change."

Elizabeth looked at Jack and smiled. "He's not the only one."

They shared another loving gaze and it was quiet for a little while longer.

When they went to bed that night, Elizabeth on her back because that was the most comfortable and Jack on his stomach, hugging the pillow, he looked at her in the dark, with admiration.

"Sweet dreams Mrs. Thornton and Baby Thornton."

She giggled as she turned to him. "Night Mr. Thornton. And Baby Thornton seems happy staying up."

He gently pulled his arm out and placed it on her stomach, feeling the movement. It amazed him every single moment. He gently rubbed. "I know you are excited but your mother needs to sleep ok? We love you."

She placed her hand over his. "Goodnight my little one."

They shared a quick kiss and both settled down.

When Jack looked over at Elizabeth he saw she had both her hands on her stomach and was drumming softly. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

Jack awoke first, changed and went to make breakfast. Elizabeth followed as she struggled to get into her dress. She found it was tighter than last week and when she put her shoes on, she found she couldn't reach and tie them.

She yelled from the room. "Jack, honey, I need some help."

He came running.

"What? What is it?"

She sighed as she sat on the bed. "My shoes. I can't tie them."

He looked relived as he went and kneeled down, tying them. "Thank you."

"Of course. "

He helped her up off the bed as she strained to get straight again. "Goodness I think the baby grew overnight."

He laughed as he led her to the table where he had eggs ready.

"Not too long now."

She sat awkwardly and started to eat the eggs without waiting for Jack. He chuckled as he took the seat across from her. "Someone is hungry."

"Wait, what?"

He shook his head. "Nevermind. Eat."

She finished in record time and drank her orange juice. "Sorry Jack but I am running late and my students have their book presentations today."

He stood, grabbing her plate. "Don't be. I have to get going myself. It's going to be a late night for me."

"Oh."

He helped her into her spring coat and grabbed her case.

"I will be home before dinner, I'm hoping."

Trying not too be upset she swallowed it and responded kindly. "Of course. I understand. Maybe I will stay at school and grade."

Knowing her tone he quietly took her hand as he closed the door behind them. "Don't be out late. I don't want you walking home at dark."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes sir. Maybe I need an escort home."

He smiled as they walked hand in hand down the path to town. "That would be most preferable."

She knew he would never stop her from being by herself but he was not only a worrier but a lot more protective since she was pregnant. She didn't mind it.

"Ok, well come by the school, if I'm there, then you may walk me home."

"Done."

They smiled at each other.

After a quiet moment she spoke. "Emma?"

He looked ahead and swayed his head from side to side in thought. "Pretty."

Satisfied she pulled on his arm gently. "Oh my, I think we may have something."

"Catherine?"

She nodded. "Oh that is quite lovely."

They book looked at each other in surprise. "Could it be? We actually are two for two this morning?"

Both of them broke out into giggles.

They reached the school house a few moments and he let go of her hand. "All right Mrs. Thornton, go teach."

She fixed his belt, smoothing it against the red. "And you Constable Thornton, stay out of trouble."

He watched her fix the belt. "Thank you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "See you tonight."

He reached down and placed his hand on her stomach one last time, not saying anything but lingering just an extra moment before a student came running up.

"Mrs. Thornton I did my report!"

He let go and smiled as she squatted down as best she could. "Great job Thomas. See you inside ok?"

The little boy nodded happily and ran up the steps.

Both watched the little boy running into the school.

"Be safe Jack."

He nodded. "I will. Love you."

She smiled and waved as a few students started to swarm her.

He watched as she entered the school house, taking her time, and watched as a few of the older boys stayed and had their hands out, ready to help.

It warmed his heart.

That afternoon, Elizabeth's feet hurt. She had to sit down.

The class was being a bit rowdy so she had them sit and draw so she could refocus her afternoon lessons.

In the silence she heard a student's voice. "Mrs. Thornton?"

Looking up she saw Alice's hand up. "Yes Alice?"

The little girl smiled. "Are you having a girl or a boy?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I don't know."

The little girl looked to her friend. "Martha and I think you are going to have a girl. But Arthur and Harry think you are going to have a boy."

She smiled and stood, feeling like it was getting harder and harder. "Well one of you will be right."

Another student piped up. "My ma thinks you should name the baby Hope."

Elizabeth leaned against the desk, thankful for the weight off herself. "Oh is that so Carl?"

The boy nodded.

Another girl chimed in. "What about Button?"

Elizabeth laughed as she looked to little Annie. "Oh that's a lovely name but that's the name for your bear right?"

The little girl nodded. "Well, that name is special for your bear. It wouldn't be nice to take your special name."

Alice smiled wide. "I don't mind!"

She laughed and looked to the students who seemed engrossed in the baby name discussion. How did it get to be such a topic?

"Well class, you have some wonderful ideas and I think you have helped Mountie Jack and I with a name."

One of the older girls chimed in next. "Can we have a contest Mrs. Thornton?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Oh no I don't think…"

She was interrupted. "Yes! We can tell you what we each tell you our favorite name and you can choose the best name."

"Thomas, that is a wonderful sentiment but I think Mr. Thornton and I can…"

And suddenly everyone was speaking.

"Ida is my grandmother, she is a strong…."

"Charlie is my dad. You know my dad…."

"Francis is my grandfather and he was the first to go out West…."

All Elizabeth could hear was names and it was overwhelming. She took a breath and tried to calm the class.

"Boys and Girls, please!"

They stopped and she took another breath. "Thank you for wanting to help choose a name but I think we should get back to your drawings. We can discuss this later."

Later meant never but she hoped they wouldn't figure that out.

The class quieted and she slowly made it back to her chair.

She sat quite hard and knew she was never getting up again.

Jack was busy in the jail doing paperwork when Lee entered.

"Afternoon Lee."

He smiled and shut the door.

"Jack. How are you?"

He stood, rotated his wrist and went to the other side of his desk.

"Paperwork."

Lee laughed. "I have NO idea what that's like."

"So, what brings you by?"

Lee sighed. "Who else but Rosemary."

Jack nodded. "Ah yes, I know she would like to do something for Elizabeth."

"Hmm, yes. She wants to know if you decided on a name."

Jack sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Working on it."

"I see. Well it's none of my business but…"

Jack interrupted. "Rosemary makes everything her business."

Lee patted Jack on the back. "If it makes you feel any better Rosemary got me involved."

"How?"

Lee threw his hands up as he walked the small section of the jail. "I don't know. One second she was talking a party and then a dance and then I was throwing out ideas about how she should do it and then when she decided she wanted to do something for Elizabeth and the baby, well I was all in from there."

Jack crossed his arms in acknowledgement. "Well, she is convincing."

He looked at Jack funny. "You think?"

The men both laughed. "Well Jack, I say you keep that name to yourself because everyone has an opinion."

Jack nodded. "If we can agree on one. Right now, we have Baby Thornton."

"Hey, that's not bad. I can see it now on vanilla cake. Welcome Baby Thornton."

Both men shared another chuckle as Lee wrapped his arm around Jack. "I'm partial to Leeland but I am agreeable to Alfred."

Jack looked at him. "Alfred?"

"Grandfather."

Lee then made his way back towards the door and turned to see Jack holding back a laugh.

Lee pointed to Jack playfully. "You tell Rosemary, we will have words."

Jack crossed his heart. "Never."

Both men smiled before Lee left the jail.

It was late when Jack finished his work. When he looked at his pocket watch he saw he was working much longer than he thought.

It would not make Elizabeth happy.

Quickly he made his way over to the schoolhouse and saw she wasn't there. He hoped she was at least escorted home.

It was too late for Abigail's so he made his way home, finding the light on which meant she either left it on for him or she was still up.

He entered to the smell of vegetables. She obviously had made dinner.

"Elizabeth?"

No answer. He always got nervous when she didn't respond.

He went to the bedroom first. Nope.

The living room. Nope.

The only other place she could be was the babies room.

And there he found her, dead asleep in the rocking chair, a book on her lap.

Quietly he took off his boots and went to her, not wanting to wake her too much.

Gently he pushed the hair out of her eyes and tucked some behind her ear.

She still didn't stir so he gently rubbed her hand and then up her arm.

"Elizabeth, honey…"

Slowly her eyes opened and she moved.

He saw her squint and he smiled at her. "You fell asleep in the chair. Let's get you to bed."

She nodded and he helped her up as she leaned against him leading her to the bedroom. He slowly helped her down as he uncovered the blankets and sheet.

"Ok, let's get you under the covers."

She nodded and he tried to help but with the baby and her sleepy deposition it was difficult.

"I made you…dinner…"

He smiled as he gently moved her legs first as she shuffled slowly to her side.

"Thank you my love."

He saw a slight smile as he got her under the covers, tucking her in, but not too tight.

"Goodnight my loves."

He kissed her forehead and kept his hand on her belly till he felt the little one move under him. And when she did, he felt his heart flutter.

When Elizabeth awoke it was dark. She looked to the side to see Jack asleep on his side. She had no idea what time it was.

The baby was giving her a restless night so she pulled back the covers and went to the kitchen. The floor was cold under her feet as she tried to be quiet. She knew Jack had a long night.

There was bread and jelly so she made herself a jelly sandwich finding it hard to navigate with her large belly.

She sat down at the table and took a few bites and realized she didn't really want it anymore.

The baby was kicking so she took a deep breath and tried to walk around the kitchen hoping the motion would calm her.

Jack heard footsteps. Nervous he looked over to see the bed empty.

Quickly he pulled the covers back and walked sleepily into the kitchen where he saw Elizabeth pacing.

"Elizabeth are you all right?"

His voice startled her. "Oh Jack!"

He saw the half eaten sandwich. "Late night snack?"

Elizabeth gripped her back and pulled back. "You can finish it."

He didn't need to be told twice.

"She's just active and I'm trying to calm her."

He nodded. "Ok, what can I do?"

She lovingly looked at him. "Finish my sandwich."

Her response gave him a chuckle in his still half asleep state as he went over to her, taking her hand. "Would a walk outside help?"

"It's 2am in the morning and dark."

"I know, but I have a lantern and blankets."

It wasn't a bad idea. She was a bit warm. She gave him a smile and nodded. "Ok."

Ten minutes later they were all ready. He lit the lantern and they walked outside in the dark. It was actually quite refreshing.

He helped her down the stairs and kept a tight grip on her hand they walked to the even path.

They were quiet and Elizabeth found the baby had settled. "I think she likes the dark walks."

Jack kept the lantern in front of them. "That makes two of us."

Elizabeth chuckled as they walked the path around the house.

He tightened his grip on her hand as he helped her over a branch. "What about your mother's name?"

He looked at her. "Charlotte?"

She nodded.

"You met my mother. She is a bit of an outlaw, a bit rough around the edges. She's strong but I think she can be selfish."

Elizabeth was intrigued by his admission. "She's a tough woman yes, but I think she's just protective."

He shone the light a bit brighter in front of her as she walked. "Oh I didn't mean to imply she was a bad mother because she wasn't but after my father died and she went off to grieve, she came back a much harder woman."

"I can't imagine what it must have been like to have lost a husband and have 2 young sons. But she did right in that she let you be the man you wanted to be, not the man she thought you should be."

He smirked. "Sounds like someone else I know."

Even in the dark she gave him a friendly glare. "My father will never agree with my choices but he's learned to accept them."

It was quiet as they made it to the front of the house. "I think Baby Thornton has found sleep."

" 'Comon let's get you back into bed."

She nodded as he helped her up the stairs, the blanket dragging behind her.

A few minutes later he tucked her back in and kissed her cheek.

When they both awoke the next morning, she felt energized as she got breakfast ready while he got into his uniform.

And like the day before, they walked hand in hand to the school-house, talking names.

"I had a dream last night,"

Intrigued Jack looked at her. "Do tell."

"We were holding our baby…"

He gripped her hand tighter. "I like it already."

"And there was this nurse…her name was Laura…"

Jack decided to chime in. "No Faith?"

She playfully slapped her shoulder. "Really Jack?"

He feigned innocence. "What?"

She continued. "She was the kindest woman I ever met. It was as if was an angel"

She stopped. "And I don't know, it was just a sign I think."

"That Laura should be her name?"

"What? You don't like it?"

He took a moment. "No, actually that I think it's my favorite so far."

She was skeptical. "You are just saying that."

"No not at all. The minute you said it, I thought…wow."

Again Elizabeth raised her eye-brows. "But you did make a joke."

He nodded. "I did. But I also think it's beautiful. Laura Thornton."

When he said it out-loud it made Elizabeth a bit off.

"You just had to go and put it together."

And suddenly Elizabeth was getting emotional. He stopped right outside the schoolhouse. "Oh honey."

Embarrassed Elizabeth wiped the tears that was forming. "Oh here I go."

He wrapped her in a hug. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

She laughed in his chest. "This is what I do. I laugh. I cry. I take last night walks. I need to sit down all the time."

He kissed the top of her head and then looked down. "And love me everyday."


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy this last part!*

Through the tears Elizabeth smiled. "Stop being so wonderful."

He laughed and helped wipe the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "Have a wonderful day and I will pick you up after school ok?"

She nodded. "Ok. Be safe."

"Of course."

With a quick kiss he waved goodbye and went on his way. She fixed herself as best she could as she greeted the students.

Once again the boys helped her up the steps and she had to do most of her lessons from her chair, finding it hard to stand for long periods of time.

As the day was ending, the students helped her tidy up the room from washing the chalkboard, to putting their readers and books away and straightening the reading corner.

"Thank you children. Your help is so appreciated."

They smiled and one of the older students came over to her. "Mrs. Thornton, are you going to have the baby soon?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Only a few more weeks."

"Who will teach us when you are gone?"

Elizabeth took the girls hand, sensing her fear. "Oh, Anna I have the best teacher coming, Mrs. Potter from Calgary. She will be coming next week to meet you all. I went to school with her."

Anna smiled just a bit. "Ok, but Mrs. Thornton, you are the best teacher."

The response warmed her. "Thank you. Now go enjoy the beautiful weather."

"All of you go enjoy the day. Mr. Thornton can finish up."

The boys and girls cheered, waved goodbye and scurried out of the school-house.

Elizabeth got herself up after a few tries and made her way towards the coat rack where she was able to get her coat on. Somehow by the time she got it on, Jack entered.

Did it take her that long?

He took off his hat and went to her, kissing her on the cheek. "How's my favorite teacher?"

He always said that.

"Good. Tired."

He went over to her satchel and closed it. "Do you need anything else?"

She pulled the hair out of her coat, which seemed to be at her waist. "I'm ok. The students helped clean up."

She followed him out of the schoolhouse, closing the door. When she reached the steps he extended his hand and she took it as she slowly took each one.

"Its days like this where I wish I didn't have to dress so fancy."

Jack didn't respond instead he extended the crook of his arm, which she wrapped her arm around. "Beautiful day."

"I was able to make rounds all day outside. It was quite lovely."

They walked towards Abigail's Café. "Wonderful. So a good day?"

He looked to her and smiled. "Better now. How's the baby?"

"Quiet. She likes to make her presence known at night."

He helped her up the few steps to Abigail's. "Preparing us. Smart one."

Elizabeth chuckled as he opened the door and she entered.

Abigail greeted them. "Afternoon you two."

Elizabeth and Abigail exchanged a hug as Abigail looked at her belly. "Someone is ready for the world!"

"Yes, it seems she is getting bigger by the day which means I'm getting bigger."

Jack interjected. "In the most beautiful way."

Abigail laughed. "He's a good man."

Elizabeth quickly found a seat while Jack went to get her water and Abigail followed.

"So Jack any day now?"

He filled a glass and gathered a plate of various baked goods. "The doctor will see her tomorrow but it looks like it will be a few weeks, maybe sooner."

Abigail was practically giddy. "Oh my goodness! And the name?"

"Closer I think."

Abigail helped him gather a few extra cookies on the plate. "Well, like I always say, follow your intuition and it will never steer you wrong."

Curious Jack looked at her. "Like in dreams?"

She smiled. "You know what they say, dreams do come true."

They shared a look as Jack gathered the food and emerged, finding Elizabeth trying to get comfortable.

Jack placed the plate and cup at her spot. "Jack, this is for like 3 people."

He sat across from her. "Well you are eating for two. And I'm one, so three."

She couldn't argue with that as she squirmed a bit in her seat, her stomach coming between herself and the table.

After a pastry and a cookie she was full. "Ok, I think Elizabeth and baby have had enough."

He was on his third pastry and reaching for a biscuit. "Oh well, maybe we will take these back to the house."

"No…no. Go ahead and eat. I will just sit here and be…uncomfortable."

He quickly stood. "Ok, let's get back home. We need to head to bed early."

Well now she was annoyed. "Don't leave on my account. Enjoy your food. I can wait."

He sensed it. "You said you were uncomfortable."

And now she was upset. "Yes and I never said we had to leave."

Now it was confusing for him. "Honey, I can take this and we can walk home now."

He reached for her hand but she swatted it away. "Finish. I can wait."

Abigail came over. "Are you ok Elizabeth?"

She looked over to Jack and then Abigail. "Jack isn't done eating but thinks I want to leave."

Jack confused looked to Abigail. "Elizabeth said she was uncomfortable so I suggested we leave."

Arms crossed Elizabeth gave him a look. "I'm right here Jack, don't act like I'm not."

Sighing he looked to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth I don't know why you are arguing with me."

Upset Elizabeth rose her voice. "No argument. Finish your food and then we will leave."

Abigail stepped in. "Elizabeth honey, why don't I put this in a box for Jack and you can go home. I think you are tired."

She gave a look to Abigail but softened when she felt the gentle hand on her shoulder. "Of course. I am a bit winded."

"Allright let me get that box Jack and you can be on your way."

Jack mouthed a thank you as he went over to Elizabeth and rubbed her shoulder. She grabbed his hand as a sign of a apology.

None was needed.

When they were snuggled into bed, Jack was reading a book out loud to the baby as Elizabeth found herself drifting asleep.

He gently closed the book when he realized she was asleep. He blew the light out and placed his hand on the bump, feeling gently for the baby as he whispered. "Hey there little one. This is your father. I can't wait to meet you. I am scared and excited and nervous all at once but mostly I'm blessed because you are a gift, the best gift I could ever receive in my life. You are the best thing I have ever done. I love you already and I can't wait to show you how to throw a ball, plant a flower and play hide and seek. I can't wait to hold you close and rock you to sleep. I want to protect you from all the scary things but I know I can't, but I will be here always even when you want to push me away. Whatever happens your father will stand beside you in good times and bad. Love you baby Thornton. Love, Pa."

He released his hand from her and slid down on his back, reaching for Elizabeth's hand that was at her side. He gently placed his palm in her hand so he didn't wake her but wanted to feel her touch next to him.

Elizabeth and Jack awoke at the same time, sharing a quick kiss. He changed while she made a light breakfast.

When he emerged from the bedroom, she saw she was standing over the oatmeal, looking pensive.

"Elizabeth?"

She looked up and saw she was upset. He went to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"It's ok. Everything is fine."

Through the sniffles she nodded. "I know. I just hate the doctor."

He chuckled and smoothed her hair. "You and me both. But all will be well. Why don't you get ready?"

"Ok."

He watched her go back into the bedroom and he sighed, throwing his head back to the ceiling as he whispered, "Protect her ok?"

Elizabeth and Jack entered the infirmary early.

She held a strong grip on his hand as both of them stood waiting for the nurse.

"Oh Mrs. Thornton, Dr. Lawrence will see you in a few minutes."

It didn't ease her nerves. "All right. Thank you"

Jack turned to her and smiled. "Ok, honey, you will be just fine as he rubbed her shoulders gently. I will wait for you ok?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. "You need to get to work and I will need to get to school. I can do this."

He moved his eyes down to meet her. "Are you sure because I can wait."

"No I will be fine just like you said. I will see you after school?"

"Of course." He gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Love you."

She breathed deeply again. "Love you more."

She adjusted the strap on his uniform to keep herself from thinking bad thoughts and just then the nurse came back.

"The doctor will see you now. Elizabeth, please come this way."

He watched as she let go of him and he waited till the door closed before leaving.

When Elizabeth left the infirmary, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she looked up to the sky. "Thank you dear Lord."

The air was warm when she slowly made her way towards the school that she didn't need the light coat she was wearing. When she arrived she found the children playing outside. She smiled, ok with the fact that they probably should be working on the lesson plan that was left for the morning.

Florence emerged quite flustered. "Oh Mrs. Thornton you are back! Thank goodness!"

Elizabeth chuckled as the woman ran to her. "Hello Mrs. Blakely. How was the morning?"

The woman pulled her aside and lowered her voice. "The children were quite unruly. But I managed to do some spelling and grammar work."

"Oh wonderful. Thank you. I will speak to the children about their behavior."

She had to refrain from rolling her eyes as Florence could be quite the drama queen but she smiled.

"You are most welcome. And how is our mother to be?"

Her bump seemed to get bigger by the moment as she gently put her hands on it. "Everything is going well. Thank you."

"And we have a name?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Still thinking about it."

The woman gently placed her hands on top of Elizabeth's. "Well, if you want my opinion…"

She didn't but she knew she was going to give it anyway. "George is a fine name. As is Nathaniel."

"Thank you Florence but Nathaniel brings up some bad memories."

The woman gasped. "Oh the whole Tolliver gang? I understand but that was ages ago."

Oh she really had to hold her tongue. "I appreciate your input but I must get back to the children. I'm sure they have been outside for awhile now?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, probably a bit too long."

Of course. Elizabeth rounded up the older kids to get all the students back in the schoolhouse.

The boys helped her up the steps and when she entered she saw a message written on the chalkboard.

She smiled as she got closer and read it out loud as the students settled into their seats. "To Mrs. Thornton, we will miss you. Please don't go away long. Love, your students."

Finding herself emotional, she turned and outreached her arms. "Oh my goodness. Thank you all! You are such treasures."

The girls came up first, careful not to overwhelm her as they gave her a hug. Soon the whole class surrounded her and she was overwhelmed and found tears in her eyes.

One of the younger students piped in. "Mrs. Thornton are you ok?"

She hugged the little girl close. "I am Alice. I'm just so happy that you care about me so much." And she turned to them. "All of you. Thank you. I promise I will bring the baby so you can meet her."

"A girl! You are having a girl?"

She laughed through the tears. "Oh I don't know for sure but Mountie Jack and I think so."

Just then a voice cut through the group. "Room for one more?"

The crowd parted as Jack was approached them. "So how did Mrs. Thornton like her surprise?"

The girls shouted. "She loved it Mountie Jack! She's crying!"

He smiled and the children moved so he could stand in front of her. "Happy tears I hope?"

She nodded as the children continued to surround them. "Of course." As she wiped them another person spoke up. "Who wants some cake?"

There was cheering and both Jack and Elizabeth looked to see Abigail and Clara carrying large trays.

Quickly the kids ran to them as Jack smiled and spoke through the commotion.

"Hope you don't mind a party."

She smiled as she took his hand. "Not at all. Today is a happy day."

Taking that as sign her appointment went well, he squeezed her hand and then released it as students surrounded her once again.

"Mrs. Thornton my mom said I had to ask permission to have sweets."

"Ok, I grant you permission." The little girl smiled and ran back to the group where Jack was helping hand out plates and forks, asking for an orderly line.

She watched as they all gave each student a piece of cake and they all sat quietly back in their seats.

It went so well and Jack came back with 2 plates a bit later, as Elizabeth settled into her seat, finding her legs already tired.

"Vanilla cake?"

She nodded and took it, as he sat on the edge of her desk, eating the cake in two bites.

"So good."

She smiled as she picked her own. "I see that."

He looked at her and made a guilty face. "Oh I'm sorry, that wasn't very nice."

"Jack, I kind of know your eating habits by now. One of them is eating something you love very quickly."

He smirked and lowered his voice. "Well not everything. In fact, I like to take my time with something in particular."

She blushed. "Jack…we are in school!"

He laughed and stood. "That we are, which means we have to let you get back to work. See you in a few hours."

Quickly he kissed her cheek to which her students saw. "Ewww, Mountie Jack kissed Mrs. Thornton."

They turned and Jack smiled addressing the students. "Mrs. Thornton has to get back to her lessons so please give your attention to her now."

The boy straightened up as Jack went over to him, gently putting his hand on his shoulder and speaking to him. "Carl, you will realize how special girls are one day."

Carl looked up at him. "If you say so."

Jack laughed and smiled as he slowly made his way back to Abigail and Clara who were cleaning up.

"Now everyone say thank you to Abigail, Clara and Mountie Jack."

The class all turned and in union said thank you.

Abigail and Clara smiled as Jack helped them with the emptied trays. He followed them both out but not before turning and giving a smile to Elizabeth who was telling her students to get their readers out. She gave him a wink.

That evening Jack was reading a story out loud to the baby in bed while Elizabeth drummed her fingers on her stomach.

"Jack?"

He stopped and turned to her. She smiled up at him.

"Did I thank you for today?"

He put the book down. "Many times."

She yawned. "I'm going to see Abigail and Clara tomorrow before school. I wish I had something to give them."

He kissed her hand and settled down next to her on the pillow, facing her. "You don't need to do that. Plus, you have to be ok with people giving you things."

"I know, but it seems silly. I mean everyone has done so much for me already when I came here and you..and…"

He stopped her by putting a finger to her lips. "Shush. You have done more than enough for this town. And for me…" He placed his hand on her belly.

"You know Elizabeth I'm not very good expressing my emotions, which is why we have lots of artwork in this house…" She chuckled as he continued.

He reached up with other hand and stroked her cheek. "I can't imagine my life before you…" He felt the emotion overwhelm as he cleared his throat. "You and this child have my heart. Forever." He leaned into her and she kissed the top of his head as she felt his emotion.

"My Jack."

They stayed quiet for awhile as they listened to each other's heartbeats and Jack kept his hand on her belly, feeling the baby kick a few times.

Jack awoke to the sound of screaming. He almost thought he was dreaming but when he turned she saw she was gripping her stomach and hunched over.

"Elizabeth!"

She looked to him in a panic. "Jack, I think something is happening."

He looked down and saw there was blood. He took a deep breath and went into Mountie mode.

"All right, you are ok. I think the baby is ready to say hello. How long have you been in pain?"

She winced as she tried to breath in and out. "I don't know. A few hours. It only got bad the last ten minutes."

Jack pulled down the sheets, shedding the bedding and getting up on the other side of her so he could fix the pillows and prop them so she could lean against them.

"Ok. I need to get the doctor."

She nodded. "I know. I know. I will be fine but go now."

He nodded and propped up her legs with his pillows. "All right. Just breathe ok? Just breathe."

She had no time for his exercises. "Just go!"

He took the hint and darted out of the house in his pajama's. He was able to throw on a pair of boots but didn't even tie them.

He ran down the long hill and reached town in record time. It was quiet when he reached the town and he realized he had no idea what time it was, but he knew it was early morning.

The door was closed to the infirmary but he knew the doctor was always in early.

"Dr. Lawrence!"

The pounding and the yelling would have woken up anyone as he continued to yell and pound.

The doctor opened the door with medic bag in hand. "Allright. I'm coming."

The two of them raced back to find Elizabeth struggling but holding her own.

"Mrs. Thornton, I had a feeling. Quickly he went to her and Jack stood, now frozen.

The doctor quickly examined her and looked to Jack. "Bring me some water and towels if you can. She is ok but we need to prepare for the baby."

It was happening. He quickly got what he was told, thoughts racing.

When he handed the doctor a bowl of water and the towels he didn't know what to do. Should he hold her hand? Should he leave and get Abigail? What the heck was the next thing?

Elizabeth seemed to make this decision for him. "Jack, honey, your face tells me you are confused. Go get Abigail."

He would laugh because my goodness she was smart and funny but that didn't seem right.

"I will be back."

She screamed again so that told him she wasn't paying attention. As he left, he heard the doctor helping her through the pain.

Quickly he went back into town, finding Abigail making the breakfast run. She knew immediately when she saw him.

"I will get some blankets and some buckets."

Quickly he followed and they gathered up some old blankets and he grabbed a few buckets.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

Oh he didn't know. "Um, close. The doctor is with her."

Abigail gave him a smile. "Ok. Jack?"

He stopped gathering up the blankets and looked at her. Her face was soft and her eyes were bright.

"You are going to be a wonderful father."

He sighed and nodded. "I can't let them down."

She reached up and touched his cheek. "You won't."

Jack smiled. "Thank you."

They then continued grabbing everything and putting it in a basket. They were headed out the door before Abigail stopped. "Oh, can you put a quick note on the door so people know I'm going to be closed for awhile?"

He nodded. "Of course."

He put up a quick message on the door and then headed followed Abigail up the hill back to the house.

When they arrived again, Elizabeth was yelling and the doctor was counting.

Quickly Abigail grabbed the blankets and entered the room, closing the door slightly.

Elizabeth noticed her. "Oh my! You are here, thank goodness!"

Abigail smiled and grabbed her hand on the other side of her, sitting on the bed now stripped as the doctor was by her legs.

"How are you doing?"

Elizabeth gave her a look and Abigail laughed. "I know, silly to ask."

The doctor counted again as Abigail kept a firm grip on Elizabeth's hand and keeping her in good spirits.

"Just a little more Elizabeth and your daughter will be here. Hang in there."

Once the pain passed she looked to Abigail. "And to think I was going to thank you for my surprise yesterday this morning."

Quietly Abigail moved the hair out of her face. "What's the saying, Men plan, God Laughs?"

Elizabeth touched her forehead to Abigail's and chuckled. "Thank you for being here."

"Always."

Just then another pain hit her and Elizabeth cried out.

On the other side Jack paced. He wanted to be in there but he knew it wasn't appropriate. This was hard to handle. He needed a distraction or someone to talk to or just something.

There was a knock on the door. Perfect timing.

He opened it and Rosemary was on the other side. Oh well…maybe not.

"Jack! Hello, I was looking for Elizabeth."

The last person he wanted to find out about Elizabeth being in labor was Rosemary so he closed the door and stepped out. "Oh well, she's busy."

She looked perplexed. "Ah, well it will only take a second."

Leave it to her. "Can you come back later? We are getting ready for the day."

Please leave. Please. She looked at Jack funny. "Jack, is something going on? You look a bit…out of sorts."

She was nothing but persistent. "Yes, now if you would please let me get back to…"

And then the sound. Yelling.

"Oh my goodness Jack, what is going on…"

It was over. Her face quickly changed. "Elizabeth is in labor! Oh my! I need to go inside and…"

He cut her off. "Thank you but Abigail is in there. I don't think she wants an audience."

Rosemary pouted. "Jack I'm a friend. And a woman. I think she would like to have me there, helping and keeping her distracted from all that she is going through and who better than me to do such a thing."

"Really Rosemary Elizabeth is just fine. You are sweet but can you please come back. We will keep you all informed as we hear something."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "I will be here ok? Lee can come by."

He was relived. "I would like that, on both accounts."

She quickly turned and left leaving Jack to breathe for a moment. He was usually so good under tense times, but this was different.

He heard another scream and he felt pained.

Was there nothing he could do?

He heard Rip howl then and he quickly darted back inside and went over to the dog.

"I know boy but she's ok. Here, let's go outside. I don't think Elizabeth wants me around right now."

Another cry filled the house as he quickly summoned the dog with him and they quickly exited.

Elizabeth was expecting pain but this was just impossible. Abigail placed a wet washcloth on her head but that wasn't too helpful.

"Abigail, how do woman do this?"

The doctor told her to wait as she tried to breathe.

Abigail moved the hair out of her eyes. "We just do. Hang in there."

It wasn't the most refreshing but Elizabeth slowed her breathing as the doctor told her to take a few seconds to re-center.

Another pain hit her and she cried out.

This better be over soon.

Jack meanwhile was circling the house to stay in listening distance but it wasn't helping. It was in fact making it worse as Rip was at his feet, waddling around.

"Boy, I wish I had your apathy."

He kneeled down and patted the dog's head.

Just then he saw a figure coming up the hill.

The man smiled and went over to him.

"Jack! Rosemary told me the news!"

He nodded as they exchanged a hug.

"Abigail is with her."

Lee nodded as he looked at the house. "Good. I know this is the hardest part."

"Not for me."

Lee chuckled. "True. 'Comon why don't we walk."

Jack sighed as he motioned for Rip to follow.

It has been forever. Elizabeth was still struggling and the baby didn't seem any closer to arriving. She was terrified.

"Abigail, nothing is happening!"

The woman gently shushed her fears as she placed another washcloth on her forehead.

"I know. I know. But these things take time."

The doctor looked up to Elizabeth. "Ok Elizabeth, a few more pushes and your beautiful baby should be here!"

Thank goodness!

She pushed hard and hard.

As she screamed.

And then there the baby came.

Jack meanwhile was with Lee as they walked behind the house trying to talk about anything else but the baby.

"So to which I said to Mr. Thompson that if he ever cut corners like that again, he would be out of a job."

"Do you need me to speak to him?"

Lee patted his back. "Nothing criminal. Just stupidity."

It was then they heard a voice behind them and they both turned.

"Jack!"

Jack came running with Lee and Rip at his heels.

His mind couldn't process the next words but Lee's hug and Abigail's strong hand on his arm told him that it was good.

The house was quiet as he tried to calm his brain and heart.

The door was partially opened and he paused at the entrance.

He turned to Abigail as her eyes were filled with tears.

"Go meet your daughter Constable Thornton."

He had to restrain his own emotion as he entered, the sunlight filtering through the room.

Elizabeth was propped up on pillows, looking as beautiful as ever.

And there in her arms was a little person wrapped up in blankets.

She was teary and tired but she smiled wide. "Our little girl."

He almost didn't know what to do as he approached the bed. It took him a moment to look down almost fearful it was all a dream and he would wake up.

His eyes filled with tears as he slowly made his way down to the sleeping beauty in her arms. She was so tiny, so perfect.

Gently Elizabeth lifted her towards him. "Say hello to your pa."

Jack took a seat on the bed as he took her from her arms. He cradled her softly as he looked down at her full head of hair and chubby hands and cheeks.

"I'm your pa. You are beautiful."

He looked up to see Elizabeth crying freely now as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Voice filled with emotion and love he smiled. "God is good. I am so blessed. I love you both so much."

He raised the baby to his head where he kissed her forehead. "My girl. You already have my heart."

Elizabeth's voice was horse but filled with hope. "And she has yours."

Jack gently reached down and took the girl's hand, gently stroking it with one finger.

"How can I ever put her down?"

Elizabeth chuckled through the tiredness. "You have to sleep too."

He continued to look down at her.

"Laura."

Elizabeth looked at him and then down at the baby.

"Laura Thornton."

Elizabeth smiled as she gently rubbed Jack's arm. "Laura Marie Thornton."

Jack nodded and looked at Elizabeth who was lovingly looking at her.

"Perfect."

The baby then started to move in Jack's arms and he gently rocked her. "There, there my girl."

A little while later, Elizabeth was sleeping and Jack took Laura out of the room to show her the house.

"And here's where mommy cooks, you will learn she's a better baker."

She was very comfortable in his arms as he took her around, keeping her inside the house for now.

Rip was quiet sleeping.

"And here's your room. Your ma and pa have worked hard on it. I have a feeling you might like the rocking chair the most."

He took a seat and rocked gently as the sun set finding sleep himself.

When Elizabeth took Laura to school a week later, the children couldn't wait to meet her.

"Mrs. Thornton you are back!"

Gently Elizabeth put her finger to her lips to quiet the children.

"Hello my lovely students. Laura is asleep so we need to be quiet."

They all nodded as Elizabeth went to the front of the room with Laura in the carriage.

One by one they went up and looked over the baby and said something.

"Hi baby."

"She is so pretty."

"You have the best mommy and daddy."

"I hope to play with you soon."

"You will grow up smart just like Mrs. Thornton."

With every word Elizabeth smiled and hugged each student as they made their back to their seat.

When they were dismissed for recess, Elizabeth took her out of the carriage and held her.

An older student, Mary, lingered and went to Mrs. Thornton.

"Mrs. Thornton?"

Elizabeth smiled and looked down at the girl.

"What is the hardest part of being a mother?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment.

"Probably changing her."

Mary laughed. "And the best?"

She smiled wide. "Everything."

The girl nodded and went back outside.

Jack entered a few moments later.

"How was Laura's first day of school?"

Gently Elizabeth lowered her into her arms so she could rock her.

"Wonderful. She got high marks from all the students."

Jack looked down and then kissed her cheek.

"That's my girl."

They both exchanged looks at the baby lay asleep in her arms.

"Why don't we go to Abigail's for some lunch?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I could eat."

Jack laughed as he pushed the carriage. "I can always eat."

She gave him a look at they entered the sunshine. "My Jack."

He helped her down the steps and then grabbed the carriage.

"My beautiful girls."

He kissed her as they walked to Abigail's.

Into the sunshine.

Into their future.


End file.
